


The Mission

by screechyfangirl



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fighting, Hydra (Marvel), Peter is too trusting, writer has too many idea's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screechyfangirl/pseuds/screechyfangirl
Summary: Alexandra was taken as a child and now work at Hydra as Agent Ivanov, but when she gets a mission her life will never be the same again.( I suck at summaries sorry)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! this is my first fanfiction but I've been reading them for years so I hope that pays off well without further ado lets get into the story

On February 5, 2005, in the small town in Nebraska, a scream comes from a house as a single mother finds a man in her house her infant daughter sleeping in his arms. That night the police come to the home after a phone call from the mother and find the child missing and the mother with several cuts and a bullet wound. She died from her wounds soon after. The missing child, on the other hand, had a fate worse than death. They tried to catch the man who took the child but the snow had already covered the tracks.

13 years later   
I sit in the getaway car weapons strapped to my body and assault rifle on the seat next to me. I sigh looking out of the window the rolling snowy hills showing that we still had a long drive till be got back to the base. I shift and look forward the driver looks as unfriendly as he did to the airport. 

“what do you want Agent Ivanov,” he said in a thick Russian accent. I’m not surprised that he knew that I wanted to ask a question I was learning to read expressions before I could talk.

“ I was wondering when I would get a good mission I’ve been doing assignations since I was ten,” I say bored. “ I want to infiltrate, befriend than get information. Not walk in shoot run out,” I sigh imagining it. I start to fiddle with the patch sewn into my uniform. An octopus, well it looks like octopus but octopus is a stupid name Hydra sounds so much cooler.

The driver sighed “well you didn’t hear this from me but I did here they plan on giving you something harder but at your age, I don’t expect you to be doing anything too big. I think it’s something that only someone at your age and experience can do.”   
_____________________________________________  
The rest of the ride back consisted of me staring at the mountains that hide the base. My home. For now at least until I get transferred to a new one. This base is in a hidden part of the Ural mountains. Most people speak Russian but a few- like my driver- who speak English. I can speak many languages fluently from the different places I've been. I can speak English (main language) French, Russian, Spanish and Chinese but for now I'm speaking in Russian. 

I step out of the car into the garage. The garage is musty and smells like mold. The grey concrete that surrounds me radiates  
colds. I suppress a shiver as I grab my gun out of the back seat. My steps resound through the massive room. I type in the code for the door and it slides open revealing the busy world that is my life.

People are everywhere walking in different directions speaking in rapid Russian. I see a scientist walking with a weird blue-green liquid for an experiment. I sigh it's good to be back. It takes me a few minutes pushing past people to get to my room.

My room isn't really my room it's the room I share with my friend Nelli or Agent Petrov. She is not as experienced though she's older than me. She said when she was younger she refused to fight. Now that didn't last long that behavior is not tolerated in Hydra but it set her back a bit. She is a very optimistic person. She always has been.

Nelli looks up when I step in "how'd it go Alexandra?" she asks   
"good," I say flopping face down on my bed.  
" you tired?" she says looking concerned.  
"Nope," I say popping the p "just bored of the same mission."  
she looks down at me and with a smile she says   
"well I'm sure you'll get a good one soon" I groan into my pillow   
"That's what you said last year"   
" well, maybe you'll feel better after a nap" I scoff  
"Okay mom," I say but all of the venom in lost a nap does sound good. So I close my eyes.  
"wake me in 5," I say already starting to fall asleep. Before I fall asleep I hear Nelli mutter sarcastically.  
" Yeah not tired at all"   
________________________________________________  
A week after I got back. I got a message from my handler- the person who gives me all of my missions and explains the details- saying 'meet me in my office I've got a new mission'. I walk the twisting path to his office.   
I knock on the wood door and wait until I hear the "come in" I step inside his office. The smell of peppermint assaults my nose. My handler also known as Agent Walker is a pudgy man with short dark brown hair and jet black eyes that I'm sure are fake unlike me lanky with dirty blonde hair and bright green eyes.   
I look up at him without expression my feet are together back straight and feet together. He smiles his teeth look like they were polished until they blinded him.  
" I've got a mission for you," he says in his smooth voice void of accent. "It's finally time for your first infiltration mission. The kind you've been asking for." 

"what will I have to do," I ask eagerly. He smiles at my eagerness.  
"we are going to try to hurt the Avengers. We are going to use one of their own to get information," I don't know much on the Avengers but I know they're bad. 

" how will I get into the Avengers?" I ask the task seeming impossible. No way the Avengers would just let some 13-year-old walts in their tower and find out all of their secrets   
"You're not going straight to the Avengers your going to go to a school and befriend a student,"  
"who?' I ask I'm so excited I can't let Agent Walker know that but I can't wait.  
" Have you ever heard of Peter Parker?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone I see your back for chapter 2. Updates usually don't happen this fast but I already started writing this on fan fiction and I just finished the 3rd chapter I'll add that shortly after this one updated usually take 2-3 weeks. Happy reading!

I sit on my bed, packing the close and weapons that I'll need for my first long-term mission. Nelli sits on the bed next to me complaining about being alone again and how she'll never get to do anything.  
"why do you have to leave Alexandra? You just got back."Nelli complained next to me.  
" This is the first big job. I've been wanting a job like this for years" I reply. " anyway I'll be back in a few months a year at most," 

She frowns " A year! Do you know what can happen in a year?" I do of course but I stay quiet. " What if they catch you. What if they figure out who you are!" she starts to hyperventilate. "what if-" I grab her arms, she looks up at me.  
"don't worry. I'll be fine I've never been caught before," she looks at me skeptically.  
"you've only been doing missions for 3 years" I sigh.  
"almost four," I say crossing my arms. She laughs.  
"In like two months" That's true my first mission was a birthday present. Though we didn't do birthdays in Hydra. It was extremely easy, and I had three others with me. I hadn't started going on solo missions till last year.  
" Hey, hopefully, I'll be back by then," I say optimistically. She smiles. After a few beats of silence, she sighs.  
"when are you leaving," She asks timidly.  
"tomorrow," I say with a sigh. Nelli frowns.  
"Hydra can't let us take a break," I laugh at that as I finish packing. I look over at the digital clock. It reads 11:30 pm. I yawn and rub my eyes realizing just how tired I am.  
"big day tomorrow I need my beauty rest fights at ten nearest airport is two hours away," I zip up my suitcase with a lining that distorts my bag look less like I'm a serial killer at the bag checks at the airport.  
"Alexandra, I got you something to document your mission, you know I want to hear about everything that happened," she says holding out a journal with "Alexandra Smith" written on the cover.  
" Smith?" I say with a smile. She frowns at me.  
" if you have someone over and you leave it out then it'll raise suspicion'" she pauses for a second "oh and it has you alias written inside," I open the journal and as she said there inside is my alias.  
" parents are constantly traveling, Check, Moved from Canada, Check, born in Ohio, Check, this is perfect thank you so much, Nelli," she opens her mouth to say something but I cut her off. " Yes, you can read it when I get back," she closes her mouth and smiles up at me. I hug her. Affections and attachment are not highly recommended in Hydra, but after all these years that we've been together, it was hard not to. Nelli and I had been roommate since we got out of the children room into shared rooms. I was 7 and she had just turned 6. We'd been through a lot together and we've dealt with the hardships of becoming good fighter we've spared together countless times and she was there after hard missions. The hug was nice Nelli held me tight afraid to let go. After a few minutes, we pulled apart.  
" I got something for you an early birthday present since I'm going to miss it," I say holding out a box. Nelli smiles and opens the plain cardboard box. Inside was a necklace with a pendant with a blue stone in the center. This was the first year I was able to get her a gift so I wanted to make it worthwhile.  
" it's beautiful. How did you get it?" she says already putting it around her neck.  
" I got it on one of my last missions the lady at the counter said it was the birthstone for people born in December, January is a very nice shade of red I think I'll get a necklace while in New York so I can show it to you," The clock next to me beeped telling me it was now midnight. " I have to go to bed Nelli I'll see you in a few months," I say as I crawl into bed. Nelli sighs and turns off the lights. I hear the rustle of her getting into her bed. "goodnight" I say from my bed.  
"Goodnight Alexandra," I hear her reply as I drift to sleep.  
* * *  
I wake up at 6:30 climbing out of bed careful not to wake Nelli and I set down a note to say goodbye. I grab my bag and I walk out of my room avoiding people hurrying through the hallways. Though the place calmed down a little at night and in the early morning the hallways were still bustling with activity. I get to the garage at 6:37 and I spot the old Toyoda Corolla that I was told would take me to the airport. I see a different driver than I'm used too. The driver is female with blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. She smiles up at me cheerily and pops the trunk where I set my bag full of clothes and weapons. I slide into the back of the car and look up at my cheery driver.  
"Hello Alexandra!" she says with a Russian accent. " I'm Natalie and I'm driving you to the airport," she says with a cheery voice. She pulls out of the garage and starts driving on the long windy road. " I heard you're the kid who's going to befriend an Avenger," she says with a smile. I sigh, this is going to be a long ride. On the ride, I learned a lot about Natalie about how she managed to get the attention of Hydra at the age of sixteen with her idea's that everyone else called evil, dangerous and inhumane. She had been with Hydra ever since as one of the lead scientists. She had nothing to do today and when she heard that her usual driver got the flu she immediately volunteered to drive her.  
After the drive that felt a few hours more than it actually was, I finally got to the airport. The airport was small but busy. I bring my suitcase to bag check-in. My bag passes through security with no problem and I am on my way. I pass through security with little to no problem. The people running the scanners looked bored and very tired and before I know it I'm eating overpriced food waiting to board my plane. I sit in the uncomfortable seat chewing my cinnamon roll. I still have half an hour to spare. The energy in the room has gone down people are messing around on their phone. Children are running around shouting in Russian.  
When they called my gate I walked up and the lady at the desk took my ticket and told me to have a nice flight. Once the plane took off I could finally relax. There was no one sitting next to me so I read over my alias a few more times before it became my life.  
* * *  
After 11 hours of sitting in my seat occasionally getting up to use the bathroom, we land in New York City. The second I step off the plane I immediately notice the noise. The airport is full of people running to get to their plane before they're too late. Hundreds of smells fill my nostrils. I walk down and pick up my bag from the baggage carousel and I'm on my way.  
My apartment is in Manhattan a short walk to my school. The apartment is small and very bland. The walls are a boring shade of beige. My room is a light blue color. The bed has white sheets with a purple blanket sitting on top. I open my closet it's filled with nerdy t-shirts some are science jokes that are surprisingly funny others have pictures from Star Wars and Star Trek. I huff a laugh my target is a huge nerd if they give me all this to catch his attention. I walk out of my room into the kitchen the kitchen is small and on the counter is an envelope in it is a wad of money with a letter explaining that there's a bank account ready for me and that the money they gave me should be enough for me for a month. I take a hundred for when I go shopping later. The living room is the same color as the rest of the house excluding my room. It has a worn couch facing a TV with a disk player. By the disk player are 3 DVD cases with a note saying "study up, Star Trek is downloaded on the TV" I pull out the picture of my target and I study him a bit more I notice his shirt it's a science pun saying "lost an electron. Are you positive?" I huff a laugh and insert the first Star wars disk. Groceries can wait I have a lot to learn before Monday.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So the second chapter is done. If you go to the first chapter you'll see I changed her age. Thank you Beta117 for reviewing and thank you for reading my story so far. If you see anything wrong please tell me. If you see any plot holes tell me and I'll plan something to fix it in the future. Thanks for reading  
\- screechyfangirl


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello if your reading this story and you see all of what I just posted and updated then sorry. I accidentally posted chapter 3 instead of chapter 2 and ir was this big mess so I had to fix a lot of things. Sorry I talk to much on to the story

I pull my Star Wars T-shirt over my head proudly I loved the movies and I have no shame wearing it. I put on a pair of glasses with lenses only a little too big. I sigh, I never missed glasses. I'd been wearing glasses since I was 6 and I've been wearing contacts since I was 13. I grab an apple I got from the store when I got hungry during my Star Wars Marathon. I look around my room at the other things I got at the store Star Wars and Star Trek Posters line my walls. A big periodic table takes up most of the wall next to my bed. On the other side, there's a small bookshelf stuffed full of books that looked interesting. I grab my heavy backpack full of everything I'll be needing for the school year and walk out of my room ready to start to phase one of my mission. Gain Peter Parkers attention

I walk on the sidewalk and look at the school. I walk to length to the front doors. There are only a few other students there. I walk in and find my way to the principles office. The secretary looks up when I step in siping her coffee.   
" Hi," I say. Timidly though timid is not how I would describe myself. I have to act like a timid nerdy kid. " I'm the transfer student," She smiles at me. 

"Alexandra Smith?" I nod. She starts filing through her papers "here is your schedule. She hands me a piece of paper I had already seen before. I had hacked into the school system last night without a problem. I also checked Peter's schedule. I might have changed a few things so we would get the same classes but I didn't have to change much.   
"Wow," she says surprised. " You must be smart. You've got the same schedule as Peter,". I act confused   
" Who's Peter?" she smiles at me   
"top of the class smartest kid I've ever met. You know he's an intern at Stark Industries" she says with a bright smile.  
"really?" I ask " I thought they only took collage inturns. There's no way they'd take a highschooler"   
" Yeah, I didn't believe it either no one did. Not until Tony Stark himself came to pick Peter up when he was sick when his aunt couldn't, he seemed very worried. I think he's more than just an intern" she looks at the clock "Well that's all the Parker gossip for today you should go find your locker or you might be late to class" she says with a smile. I grab my schedule and walk out of the office and check my locker number 402 I repeat that number a few times and after a little bit of looking I find it. I put in my combination and open my locker. I put all of my new books and grab the ones I'll be needing for my first class. I put my backpack on the hook straighten my Star Wars T-shirt and walk down the hall looking for the number of the Science room when I hear commotion.   
I turn the corner and see a boy standing over a much smaller boy his fist raised to punch the smaller boy. I run up and stand in front of the smaller boy. "Don't touch him," I say arms outstretched. Protecting him. I'd never liked bullies it must sound weird a murderer saying they didn't like people being pushed around but life in Hydra isn't always fun people made fun of me as a child I always got made fun of by the other kids because of my dreams I told them I was going to be the youngest Hydra prodigy as strong as the winter soldier. They weren't laughing as I fought him during training. He beat my butt but hey it was an honor to be in the same room as him let along fight him. The boy's laughter pulled me out of my thoughts.

" YOU" He wipes tears from his eyes "your going to protect Puny Parker. Oh, the irony Parker I remember when you did that with your boyfriend,"  
"Neds not my boyfriend!" the boy behind my shouts I freeze and look behind me and there on the floor sits my target nerdy t-shirt and all.   
" I sure will protect him," I say putting up my fists.  
"You wouldn't hit a girl," a new voice says. I look over and just realized we had an audience. So much for being an observant assassin. Au7ny other mission and I'd be dead.   
" I'll spare you today," flash says. I almost snort I knew of 10 ways I could kill him right there but I let him keep talking. "I'll give you a warning for today since your new ..."   
"Alexandra," I say with my quiet calm voice. I turn around and offer a hand to Peter Parker. "Alexandra Smith" he grabs my hand and I pull him up he smiles  
"Peter Parker" the bell rings overhead.   
"Don't worry you're helping the new kid you get a free pass,"   
he sighs.  
"where are you going?"  
"Biology,"   
"same" he looks over at me "You shouldn't have done that,"  
"Do what?" I ask innocently  
"Stand up for me. Your now his newest target. He did the same to me with Ned," I smile at him as we walk up to the chemistry room.  
" I'm a lot tougher than I look," I say as I walk into the room. He whispers under his breath it sounds like 'no kidding'.  
________________________________________________  
I walk out of the classroom confused I never had a normal education I could do regular science but this was something I had never done before. I see Peter walk out and I decide this would be a great chance to get to know him.   
"Peter!" I yell over the voices of the other students. He turns and looks at me. I suddenly get shy which is weird for me I'm never shy. " I-ii" I'm stuttering I think outraged I can ask for help from a teenage boy! " I don't understand anything from science class." I sigh " can you help me?" his face softens and he smiles.  
" Yeah, are you free after school?" I nod and he smiles "Okay," he says "Meet you in the library after school" I smile as he walks away. I'll be getting good grades and I will get to know my target. Today's a good day for a spy.   
_______________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please point out any mistakes you see. Don't worry I wont bite. Have a Merry Christmas  
> \- Screechyfangirl


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait it slipped my mind but here's a shiny new chapter. WARNING LIGHT CURSING ( Once).  
> ENJOY

The rest of the school day was easy. Math was a cinch, Social studies was boring to say the least, Language Arts was useless as always I mean who needs to know how to write a compound sentence when you could learn how to survive in the wild or how to dress a bullet wound. P.E. was fun but I couldn't be as good as I wanted to I mean I'm supposed to be a nerd that doesn't work out. After I changed out of my P.E. clothing ( in a stall I've seen a lot at Hydra but teenage girl complaining about how fat they are is just too much). There was something strange I noticed while we were running. Peter dragged behind panting but his muscles weren't strained they were very loose like this took no effort. The Avengers must be training him. I stood holding my P.E. clothing until the bell rang signaling for the end of school. I got my backpack and my science homework and walked to the library. I see Peter sitting at one of the tables. I sit next to him. I decided to try to figure out what happened during P.E.   
" You weren't tired," I say whispering. He looks confused but it was fake I could tell he could also tell that I could tell. He drops the facade.  
" Neither were you" I nod  
" I won't tell if you don't" he nods   
" Deal," he says I stick out my hand and he takes it and we shake on it.  
" So," he says will a smile a real smile " What did you need help with."  
_________________________________________________  
I walk into the dark apartment. I shut the door behind me and turn on the fluorescent lights. I flop onto the couch. I notice there's a notification on my communicator. I'm not allowed to bring it to school in case someone steals it and finds out then my whole cover would be blown. I pick it up and read the message. " There's small-time superhero running around Queens by the name of Spiderman. He has caught the interest of the Avengers find out his powers. Pose as a vigilante and get to know him one of the spies nearby will bring you the suite. To get his attention you will be posing as Spiderwomen. Use you enhancements if you must. Hail Hydra" I sigh when I hear a knock on the door. I wait until I hear the retreating footsteps before I get up. I open the door and pick up the cardboard box. I take a knife from the drawer and cut the tape. Inside is a white and black suit with red web design across the whole suite. It had a mask and a hood. It's spandex. I slip on the gloves and press it agest the wall I try to pull back it sticks I press my palm agest the wall and it unsticks. I smile.   
" No way, I get to climb like Spiderman. Awesome!" I turn my gloved hand over and there is a little trigger and press it and it shoots out a web. This is going to be fun.  
______________________________________-  
I sit out on the roof of my apartment building trying to get up the nerve to go against everything I've ever done. I usually committing the crime not stopping it. I take a deep   
" You can do this Alex," I say trying to get myself to jump. " Well, you know what they say," I say stepping back from the ledge. Then I run ahead in a sprint " You have to jump before you can fly." I jump and shoot out one of the webs. I fly in an arch.  
"Wow," I say to myself. " I'm doing it" I learned something new in about 10 seconds of this experience always look forward. I splat into a wall. I hear a cracking sound. I use my sticky gloves to climb the wall. When I get to the top I notice that the world is spinning and I feel something flowing from my nose. Blood. I take out my phone and I go to the camera app. I see nothing on the suite I pull the mask off and notice the stain on the inside. Of course! they used the fabric I designed. It was made so that your enemies couldn't see if you had injuries. Basically, nothing could bleed through from the inside to the outside.   
I set my nose and I can already feel it healing. I walk down to the building I ran into. It's a grocery store. I walk into the store I get some weird looks but it's nothing too weird to New Yorkers. I walk into the bathroom and pull my mask up to my nose. I take toilet paper and ball it up and put it into my nose to staunch the blood flow. I sigh I can already see the bruises forming on my nose. I pull my mask down over my face. It smells like blood for obvious reasons. I will never get the stain out. I walk out of the store it looks interesting I'll have to check it out later. I climb up the wall to the roof I've decided to just jump roof to roof to save my nose the abuse. After a lot of running, I end up somewhere around queens. I know this is spiderman territory but our meeting would be inevitable might as well meet him as soon as I can maybe I could get some help with this spider business. I figured another reason they made me a spiderman knock off was so I could get close enough to learn from him. I've learned that when someone is teaching another they tend to be a bit closer and trusting and also someone to show off to their colleagues like for spiderman it would possibly I don't know the AVENGERS my whole mission could be solved by being a superhero instead of a nerdy kid but I'll still keep up on Star Wars I mean you never know what can help you in life. I hear shouting from below me. My first crime to solve. It's a mugging nothing to big. I big burly man is standing over a petite woman. He has a sharp blade.   
" Give me your purse if you value your life," He said with a gritty voice like if sandpaper had a voice. I've seen Spiderman on TV he always started it off with a quip. So I might as well start off just like him. I jump off the roof and land silently.  
" You know while attacking someone it's a very good Idea to watch your surroundings," I say as I shoot a web at the knife and pull it back and let it clatter to the ground. The man's head shoots up as I kick him against the wall.   
"Who the hell are you?" He asks throwing a punch at my nose.   
" I'm your friendly neighborhood knock off," I say catching his fist mid punch. I use my webs to pin him to the wall. I notice the woman is running away.   
" Call the police!" I back at her. She gives me a thumbs up.  
As I finish securing the struggling man I hear a thump of someone landing. I turn around and notice the red and blue figure leaning against the wall.  
" I didn't know they were hiring more spider themed superheroes," a familiar voice says behind me. A very familiar voice. I say it before my mind has the chance of vetoing the though.  
"Peter?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading have a fantastic day ( or night)  
> -Screechyfangirl


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took forever to get out I have no excuse. So a little information Civil War never happened and neither has Infinity was or Endgame ( sob)

"Peter?" I say without thinking. He looks up surprised.   
" what?" He asks back looking absolutely terrified. I think up a quick lie.   
" Um... That's the name of the police officer who's coming."   
"You didn't call the-" I cut him off " The person before she ran I heard her say Peter" he looks relieved.   
"So," he says awkwardly " who are you?" he asks " Not your name just your made up name" he adds in quickly. Crap I hadn't thought of that.  
"I'm umm I hadn't thought that far ahead I was thinking of spider-women but that's a bit of a mouthful," I say chuckling quietly at my own stupidity. He thinks for a minute his chin on his hand.   
"what if we drop the gender thing so they don't think your copying and your just The Spider" He suggests. I think the name it much shorter, but did Hydra want me to keep the name? Well too late now.  
" I like it it's not too long, and it doesn't place me under your standards," I say very happy with the new name. He nods satisfied. Suddenly spiderman's mask makes a quiet sound. His eyes move the lenses of the mask is moving with them like he's reading something only he can see. Probably a message after all his suite was made by Stark.   
"I've got to go dinner time," He waves and swings away to who knows where.  
______________________________________________________  
I stop a few more crimes then swing home I need to update the information, after all, I know why Peter Parker is connected with the Avengers. I change in an alleyway near my apartment. I take the elevator to my floor and unlock my apartment door. I sigh as I turn on the light everything how I left it. I realize I hadn't put any weapons in the apartment I facepalm at my stupidity. I turn on my communicator and talk into it while I hide my weapons in case of an emergency.   
" Peter Parker appears to be strong and trained most likely by the Avengers. I also know that he is Spiderman they have very similar voices and similar body types. Hail Hydra" I cut off the communicator and look at the time 10 o'clock. I should be getting to bed unlike the rest of my peers I need to be on edge at all times I have a lot more on the line. I walk into my bedroom and strip off the rest of my suit and put on my pajamas. I turn off the lights and fall into a light sleep.  
______________________________________________  
PETER PARKER POV  
I swing to the tower. Aunt May's on a well-deserved vacation (funded by Tony of course). My spidey sense finally stopping after I got away from the spider. This is just like in school all day my spider sense was a dull throb saying I'm not in immediate danger. I arrive at the tower and land on the balcony the suite melts into the bracelets on my wrist. I walk through the door the Avengers already at the huge table waiting for me.   
"Peter you're late!" Tony calls from the head of the table (Steve's on the other side after a long argument). I sit in my spot in between Bucky and Natasha. Bucky cuffs me lightly on the back of the head.   
" we were waiting for you Punk" I smile sheepishly  
" Sorry I got caught up you know there's another Spider themes Vigilante out there" Everyone perks up at that. "Oh and there's a new girl at school"   
" what's the vigilante's name," Steve asks.  
" Screw that whats the girl's name," Tonys asks Steve looks annoyed at this.  
" Tony," Steve says exasperated. " We have a potential superhero on our hands we have more to worry about a girl.   
"guys," Peter cuts in. " The girl's name is Alexandra she's really nice she protected me from Flash we have the same schedule, and I helped her with her homework ( Tony looks intrigued already getting out his phone to search her up), and the superhero is called The Spider I helped her chose the name" he says proudly. Natasha looked concerned.  
" So a new girl moves to your school she can protect you from Flash and has the same schedule that day a brand new superhero pops up and nothing about this seems strange. Is there anything else about this person Peter," I think for a second and remember my spidey sense also her weird comment on my ability and how The Spider called me Peter.   
" well my spider sense went off around both of them and Alexandra mentioned how P.E. was really easy for me. Oh! and I think spider called me Peter," Everyone stops eating for a second and looks up very worried. " I'm sure it's fine," Natasha and Bucky looked at each other and had a silent conversation they both nodded.  
" We'll look into both of them and if anything is worrying we'll take care of it," I smile at her   
"Okay, that sounds fair,"   
"Now eat your food before it gets cold," Bucky says sternly I eat my food everything's going to be fine Bucky and Natasha are going to look into them and find nothing, and everything will go back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Hey guys I'm back schools over for the summer and I have much more time on my hands and the next chapter should come a lot faster than this one did. I'm so sorry it took so long to get this out. Have a fantastic day!  
> \- Screechyfangirl


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some stuff happens just like the last 5 chapters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, The one came out a lot faster than the other YAY. Oh, and you should know Alexandra is really smart she just never really learned much after they started using her more as a weapon. Oh, and cursing. ENJOY!!!

2 months later   
over the last 2 months, Alexandra had gone through a routine get up to eat breakfast go to school get tutored by Peter in the library (which after a few weeks just turned into them doing homework together because Alexandra caught up quickly) Then Alexandra would go patrolling occasionally running into spiderman. It's nearing the end of the school year, and they had to deal with finals.   
_______  
The final bell rang, and I run out of the commons near the gym. I run up to Peter.

" Hey so finals are coming up really soon, and I was wondering" I look down at my shoes. " If you'd like to come to my apartment to study with me." Peters face lit up. 

" I would love to here let me check if I can first." He starts texting someone. I peak over his shoulder and see he's texting someone named Tony ( A/N Don't worry May's working the night shift the next few days she's still okay and alive) Peter pushes me away laughing "You're so nosy," I laugh with him. His phone pings and he looks down at it. " I can go!" I smile and grab his arm (in the time that all took place we got our bags)

"Come on" I pull him out of the school and toward my apartment suddenly I let go " race you!" I shouted with a laugh.

" I don't know where you live!" He shouts back 

"Just follow me!"

" How can I win if I have to follow you!" 

" Exactly! there no way I can lose," After we run for a few minutes we reach my apartment building I pull out my key and get into the building Peter follows me excitedly. We get into the elevator and I push the button to go up.

" I've never seen your apartment before." he looks worried for a second. " wait are your parents home?"

" No, they just left for another business trip," Peter visibly relaxed. I unlock my apartment door and swing it open I here a small ping from my phone reminding me that the silent door alarm that I installed last month still worked. My apartment was much more decorated they're were some family pictures that were edited to make it look like I was in it. I had also tried the legos that Peter and his friend Ned ( who I was now pretty good friends with ) and now I had a few completed sets around. Peter pulls out the Spanish textbook.

" I need to work on Spanish the most so can we start with that, " I nod knowing it's going to be a long few hours.  
\------------------------------------------  
3 hours later   
My stomach grumbles. "Okay that's it I'm starving!" I shout standing up. Peter looks relieved closing his science book. I stand up and groan and stretch out my back and neck cracking in many places. " I know this great pizza place near here," 

"sounds great!" Peter says enthusiastically probably just as hungry as I was. He texts Tony about us going to get food and we're off. We walk for about ten minutes talking about anything that came to our minds. We step inside the pizza place and take a second to breathe in the amazing sent of pizza. We buy a pepperoni pizza to share. We sit down and start gobbling down the pizza, and after about 2 slices I slow down enough to talk.

We talk about the Avengers. Peter looks uncoverable for a minute, but after a little bit he starts telling me about how Iron Man was his favorite superhero and how he would wear an Iron Man mask and even that Iron Man saved him as a child. About halfway through I hear my phone ding I ignore it choosing to listen to how Peter made little repolsers. After he finishes his story I decide to check my phone and I see that 5 minutes ago someone walked into my house. " Shit" I yell. Everyone in the restaurant looks at us.

" what is it," Peter says worriedly 

"Someones in my apartment!" He looks up at me and we run. As we run I think of how I stupidly left my Hydra communicator on my nightstand. After about running for 5 minutes, I get into the building and run up the stairs Peter hot on my heals. I pull my guns out of my purse without Peter noticing. When we get to my floors he pushes me behind him as we burst through the open door. There's a red-headed woman standing there holding my communicator I recognize her as Black Widow. 

" Natasha!" Peter says sounding confused. She looks up at him and she looks scared for a second 

" Peter run shes Hydra!" Before she can even finish her sentence I have Peter in a choke hold my pistol pointed at his head. He makes a noise of surprise.

" Move and he's dead," I say removing the safety to prove that I would do it. Natasha puts her hands in the air and drops the communicator. Peter starts to talk to me Natasha gives him a look, but he continues to talk.

"Alexandra you don't want to do this," He says timidly I laugh at that.

" I don't want to do this," I continue to chuckle darkly. " Peter, where I come from there, is no wanting to do or not do something in fact if you're low enough down not doing something could be the last thing you ever do," I pretend to think mockingly "Well let me see I'm pretty sure I'm important so a nice beating locked up for a few weeks with little to no food. Oh if I'm lucky I get programmed like the winter soldier because they don't make mistakes" I think I hear people going up the stairs no I must be crazy. " But if I kill you maybe I'll get away with a beating." Suddenly 4 people burst through the door Iron Man, Captain America, Hawkeye and... The Winter Soldier, perfect. Iron man raises his gauntlet 

" You better get the Fuck away from my kid," I cackle and switch to Russian. 

" Longing," The Winter Soldier tenses up. 

"Bucky!" Peter shouts. I laugh again there was no way I could win be myself, but with the Winter Soldier, I would have a chance. 

" Rust-" I stop short. I look at Hawkeye he's holding up a gun. I look down thankfully instead of blood I see the feather of a tranquilizer. " Oh," I said quietly looking down at it my eyes roll up into the back of my head. My gun falls to the ground as the world goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY I've been waiting to write that for soooo long. I hope you guys enjoyed it I know I enjoyed writing it. When writing the end I was listening to Taylor Swifts look what you made me do. I thought it fit it perfectly. Have a fantastic day.   
>  \- Screechyfangirl


End file.
